


Sugar

by terundoru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terundoru/pseuds/terundoru
Summary: You can fight, but you won't always win.





	Sugar

He pushed Sengoku against the bed and leant down over him, breathing heavily into his neck.

“Are you sure?” he asked gently.

Sengoku was blushing pink, and hot. He wanted to move but was paralyzed, letting out nothing but a throaty noise that suggested he was fine with this.

Saeki took note of the sound and latched onto Sengoku’s neck, sucking hard and wet and painful.

Sengoku was panting, eagerly helping Saeki pull off his shirt, suddenly feeling the heaviness and stickiness of his own.

He didn’t hate this. He didn’t hate this at all.

Saeki, now bare-chested and glistening, was still at his neck, biting fresh parts and occasionally taking tiny nips at his flesh and god…Sengoku was hard.

As he fought his shirt off his body, he felt yet another sensation both familiar and unfamiliar all at once.

Saeki’s hand was on Sengoku’s jeans and palming his dick through the fabric. Sengoku was bucking slightly into his hand, his chest completely bare as he began to undo his pants.

“What should we do,  _Kiyosumin_?” Saeki placed his finger into the waistband of his jeans and tugged a bit.

“D...don’t call me that,” he gasped in between Saeki softly clasping and unclasping around the bulge in his pants.

He was bright red now.

“ _Ki-yo_ - _chan_....” Saeki used longer strokes and dexterously began to unfasten Sengoku’s jeans

“Take them off…” He was ready. Grinding as hard as he could into Saeki’s palm and grasping Saeki’s back.

“Not yet,” he said and with that, Sengoku’s eyelids flew open in surprise, his face panting in desperation, and his cock ridiculously hard and half restrained by denim. With that, Saeki leaned back on his feet and when he did, Sengoku could see that he, too, was flushed pink and wiggling out of his now too-tight pants.

“Let me,” Sengoku gasped and put his hands onto Saeki’s waistband, helping him strip and pulling his own pants off and kissing him all at once.

And they were both naked enough and hungrily ravaging each other, but Saeki was most certainly the predatory creature and Sengoku the willing prey.

He put his hand on Sengoku’s cock and began to stroke it, slowly, watching Sengoku’s reaction—shuddering, groaning, bucking, and reaching toward Saeki’s.

He placed his hand around Saeki’s cock, surprised by how it felt to hold one that wasn’t his own. It was a little thicker than his. Saeki moaned and began to move in Sengoku’s hand.

“Hold it tighter,” he grunted

Sengoku obliged, holding it like he would if it were his own. Precum dribbled down the length of the shaft, which he used to lubricate his strokes.

Sengoku was still kissing Saeki and Saeki was biting his lip and grunting as he began to thumb the tip of Sengoku’s dick and smear the clear liquid with his palm.

Their strokes became more erratic and their gasps for air more desperate.

Placing his hand over Sengoku’s he gingerly removed each finger from his member carefully, leaving Sengoku, still kissing him, to throw his arms around Saeki and pull him down on top of him.

It felt good, he decided as he lay beneath the weight of another man. It was good when it was a woman too. But it was good when it was a man. It was good feeling safe beneath the weight, it was good feeling ravished like this, and the throbbing pains on his neck which he knew would bruise over were good too.

He burrowed his face into Saeki’s neck and started sucking. He wanted to do the same to Saeki.

“Don’t do that,” Saeki suddenly said

“Eh?”

“My parents,” he mumbled.

“Hmm,” Sengoku sighed and dropped his mouth onto Saeki’s shoulder. How unfair. He wasn’t sure how to proceed beyond kissing him some more.

But he was a little disappointed. He  _really_  wanted to do that.

Saeki pushed himself from Sengoku and slid down the length of his body, lightly kissing the entire way down. Sengoku laughed.

“What?”

“I’m just ticklish,” he breathed. “Especially there,” he gestured to his stomach.

Saeki kissed it a few more times.

“ _Stop!_ ” Sengoku said through giggles and caught eye contact with him. He was smiling. It was too cute. Sengoku blushed.

“This might be a little too much at first then,” Saeki mused as he laid a kiss at the base of Sengoku’s groin. He flicked his tongue at the spot he’d kissed and Sengoku’s leg shuddered at the sensitivity.

He did the same again, in another spot, and another spot, and Sengoku had no time to react to how ticklish it was and instead was overwhelmed with sensation as his cock began to grow hard again. This was good.

He placed his hands on Saeki’s head and began to comb through his hair, unable to really do anything else but without the distraction he might have screamed. His hair was soft. His tongue was soft.

His fingers began to dance up and down Sengoku’s shaft as he finally, with one flick of his tongue against the head of Sengoku’s dick, his mouth enveloped most of the thing and he began to suck, still flicking his tongue against the length.

Sengoku couldn’t help but watch the sight below him with a flushed face and vaguely pained expression. It felt so good. Saeki looked so... _good_. He placed both his hands on his head and began to buck a bit into Saeki’s mouth.

He gasped a bit for air, but he didn’t seem to mind. He lifted his intense gaze to Sengoku with his cock in his mouth and his own cock in his hand and it was too much.

“Hah,” Sengoku sputtered, looking away, “hah, too hot.” He bucked a bit more as he ruffled his hands through Saeki’s hair, “you’re too good.”

He was on the verge now as Saeki’s teasing began to slow and his sucking began to trail off before he completely removed his lips from where they were and latched onto the thigh beside it, sucking hard and biting down before marking the spot a kiss.

Sengoku’s pain showed on his face.

Saeki kissed Sengoku’s confused lips and put his hand back around his cock, and then he slid his own cock into his palm as well.

“We should come together,” he said, burying his face in Sengoku’s neck again and thrusting into his palm, sending a shock through Sengoku’s cock and then his body.

“Yeah,” he began to move as well.

It was slick due to the mix of saliva and precum and easy and it felt good, the warmth of the other’s body and the intensity of the strokes.

“I’m close,” Saeki said, and with that Sengoku realized he was, too.

“ _Hanh..._ ”

He began to pick up speed and breathing hard against Saeki’s hair, he gasped as he came.

Saeki came right after him and collapsed on top of Sengoku, forcing his tongue through his lips. The grip Saeki had on their dicks loosened as they both began to soften, kissing until even that became too much work.

 

\---

 

“When you’re ready we can do more."

Sengoku burrowed his face into Saeki’s chest.

“ _More…_ ”

He kissed Saeki’s hand and it tasted vaguely of the two of them.

Bitter.


End file.
